Soul Sucking Slytherin
by It.Is.Real
Summary: Ara Lupus transferred to Hogwarts during 5th year. This is an account of her struggles as she falls into a world of rivalry, evil and secrecy.


**Hi, guys! This story takes place during the Order Of the Pheonix. Anyways, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, barely.  
><strong>

The scarlet steam blew off the train and Ara felt the train beginning to move. Carefully, she made her way between rushing students. Everything was in such disarray, her head was beginning to hurt. Up ahead, she saw an open compartment door and caught of view of an empty seat. Getting fed up, she pushed some people out of her way like she owned the train and quickly got into the compartment. Inside were two girls, sitting with poise and elegance.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. One of them shook her head while the other continued reading.

"I'm Mariah." The first one said, "Mariah Kay."

"Ara Lupus." Ara said, shaking her hand.

"This is Alice." Alice truly did look like the Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" with blond curls and sparkling blue eyes, protected by rimless glasses. Alice looked up and gave me a small smile.

"I haven't seen you around, are you a transfer?" she asked

"Yeah, I transferred from Apollo's School of Magic." Ara said.

"Oh. Why'd you transfer? You're from Ireland, I assume?" Mariah asked, noticing her accent

"Half Scottish, half Irish. I transferred because my school got attacked. My parents didn't think it was safe anymore. And Hogwarts sounds pretty safe." I said, thinking back to the night I woke up to the flames.

"Attacked? By whom?" Alice asked, frowning

"Voldemort." Ara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The word was followed my gasps.

"But… he's gone." Mariah said, as if Ara was stupid.

"He's back. A few months ago? Harry Potter?" Ara said. How could they not know? They went to the same school as the boy who saw him return. And after all, he was more powerful in Britain. Mariah laughed.

"Apparently, that was a lie. He was just making that up." She said. Ara nodded, while thinking 'Why? Why would he make something like that up? He's telling the truth, I know it.' But she knew better then to say anything.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Alice asked

"House?" Ara was bewildered. They lived in houses?

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindors are the brave, yet dumb ones. Hufflepuffs are the nicest, honestly. Ravenclaws are the smartest. And Slytherin are apparently the evil ones who will suck out your soul." Alice explained in a bored voice.

"What house are you guys in?"

"Slytherin." They said together, grinning.

"Okay. Should I be scared?"

"Not really. If you do end up in Slytherin, you'll have to grow an extra hard skin over night." Mariah said bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Everyone hates Slytherins. It doesn't matter if you're not that bad, you're a Slytherin, there must be something wrong with you. Most evil witches or wizards are from Slytherin, you see. If you're sorted into Slytherin, you'll be shot glares, blamed, even most of the teachers will hate you. That's what you get for being in the Dark Lords house."

"Huh?" Ara repeated dumbly. Mariah and Alice then explained everything to her, about Hogwarts, teachers, founders, even Voldemort's role in making Slytherin the most hated house.

By the time the train jolted to a stop, Ara's mind was exploding with information.

Mariah looked at poor Ara, her green eyes wide. She sincerely hoped this poor girl would not be in Slytherin. She didn't think she could handle it.

They got off the train and instead of hearing Hagrid's voice, Mariah heard Grubbly-Plank. They finally got rid of that half giant? Mariah had nothing personal against Hagrid, but in true honesty, he was not the best teacher. True, his classes were easy, with a fight erupting between Potter and Malfoy every few minutes to keep the students entertained. But when the exams came round, you had no idea what to do, because you had no idea what to study.

"Threstles." Ara breathed.

"Read your Care for Magical Creatures book?" Alice asked. Ara nodded, not taking her eyes off of the creatures.

"Who've you seen die?" Alice asked

"My friends. My sister. I've lost count." Ara said with an impassive expression.

"If it's any consolation, I saw my parents die." Alice said. Ara nodded her sympathies and turned to Mariah.

"I can't see them."

"Lucky you."

They mounted the carriages and Ara began to grow nervous. What house _would _she be in? What if they didn't like her? Such stupid insecurities…

The huge doors opened and Ara's mouth fell open. It was magnificent.

"Woah."

"Miss Lupus?" a stern voice brought her out of her awe. She looked up to see a witch with green robes looking down at her. Being short had its downside.

"Yes?" Ara said uncertainly.

"If you will come with me."

Ara looked at Mariah and Alice and they nodded. She didn't know why she trusted them. Maybe because they had been so honest with her. Ara followed the witch to a small room. In the room, in a stool, sat an ancient look hat.

"Sit." She ordered, picking up the hat. Ara sat down, feeling childish.

The witch set the hat on her head.

"_Hmmm"_

Ara jerked, shocked.

"_Don't worry, child. Yes, I'm a talking Hat. Now, now, where to put you? I see intelligence. Yes, lots of intelligence. Perhaps Ravenclaw? No, there's secrecy. You hide your true feelings. You're a good disguiser. Manipulator. Loyal to a fault. Courage is there, but overshadowed by logic. Best you be in SLYTHERIN!"_

It shouted out the last word. The elder witch looked down at Ara. She tapped Ara's robes with her wand and a badge with a serpent on it appeared on Ara's robes.

"I'm Professor McGonagall and I'll be your Transfiguration teacher." She said. Ara nodded.

They made their way to the Great Hall. When they entered, people started whispering. Ara was confused. Were they whispering about her? The people had bright, hopeful faces which fell in disappointment when she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Miss Ara Lupus, Slytherin House." McGonagall said. There was luke warm applause from the rest of the tables. But the Slytherins smiled and welcomed her. She spotted Mariah and Alice.

Sitting beside them, she said "Hey!"

"You made it into Slytherin." Alice said, giving a laugh

"I pity you." Mariah said, but she was also grinning.

"Come on. How bad could it be? What were you guys talking about?" Ara asked, wanting to get off the subject of how hard it is to be a Slytherin.

"The new Prefect. Draco Malfoy." She pointed at a boy not far away from us. Ara's breathe caught in her throat.

"He's cute." She whispered. Mariah laughed.

"He is. But don't even think about it." She warned

"Why not?" Ara pouted.

"First, he's an asshole. Seriously. Secondly, he's a Malfoy, so he thinks he's all superior. Third? See that girl beside him? That's Pansy Parkinson. His unofficial girlfriend. You even indicate you like him, she'll tear you down."

"Okay…" Ara said, taken aback. Yeeash…

"Anyway, First Year sorting is beginning." Alice said, shushing us.

I looked up to see the stool and the Hat on it. It opened it mouth… and of all things, began to _sing._

_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started _

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted:_

_ _United by a common goal,__

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_ʹTogether we will build and teach!ʹ_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, ʹWeʹll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.ʹ_

_Said Ravenclaw, ʹWeʹll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.ʹ_

_Said Gryffindor, ʹWeʹll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,ʹ_

_Said Hufflepuff, Til teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.ʹ_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure‐blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses __and their founders_

_Retained friendships _firm __and true_. ___

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among _us __

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The _houses that, like __pillars four_, ___

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting  
><em>

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a _morning __

_When __old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

As _they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

Because that is what _Iʹm for,_

_But this year Iʹll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that itʹs wrong,_

Though / must _fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter everv year_

Still I _wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or weʹll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The song was followed by applause, as though the students were not sure what to do. Maybe this was not the message they were used it. It was a good message, that they should unite. The idea of Houses was still not sitting well with Ara.

McGonagall started calling out names of first years and they were sorted.

Then food just popped out of nowhere. Ara was used to this, atleast.

After the feast, she felt content and thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad here.

Albus Dumbledore got up to make a speech and Ara was not sure what to expect. His eyes twinkled kindly but he _was _one of the greatest wizards of all time.

ʹWell, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, 1 beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start‐of‐term notices,ʹ said Dumbledore. ʹFirst‐years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out‐of‐bounds to students ‐ and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.ʹ

ʹMr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the lour‐hundred‐and‐sixty‐second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filchʹs office door.

ʹWe have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly‐Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.ʹ

"What do you think of the pink one?" Alice asked, smirking. I looked at Umbridge. Ugh

"Looks like a proud bitch." Ara replied

"She needs to find herself a new color." Mariah added with disgust.

"Try outs for the Quidditch teams will take place on-" Dumbledore was cut off by Umbridge, who was on her feet.

"Ahm, ahm." She cleared her throat. Ara almost burst into laughter and several students were throwing her bewildered looks. Mariah bit her lip, trying to stop her self from giggling.  
>"You've <em>got <em>to be kidding me." Alice whispered.

Professor Dumbledore backed away, looking as though he wanted nothing more then to hear what Umbridge had to say. McGonagall's lips were a thin line.

Thank you, Headmaster,ʹ Professor Umbridge simpered, ʹfor those kind words of welcome.

Alice secretly tried to gag. Other Slytherins were looking at Umbridge like they had never quite seen a creature like her.

ʹWell, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!ʹ She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. ʹAnd to see such happy little faces looking up at me!ʹ

"I'd like to point out that I'm 15." A girl across Ara muttered, to low for Umbridge, but loud enough for the Slytherins surrounding her to smirk.

ʹI am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and Iʹm sure weʹll be very good friends!ʹ Umbridge said. Many students were literally hiding their faces.

The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them tor ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.ʹ she said, her voice now dull and boring, slowly lulling Ara into near slumber.

Every headmaster and headmistress o( Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, lor without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progressʹs sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…ʺ

Soon, students lost interest.

"Please tell me it's not usually like this." Ara groaned.

"Nah. Normally, Dumbledore says something, and we all go to bed. THIS creature is not usually here." Mariah said.

ʹ… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.ʹ

She sat down and honestly, even the staff seemed shit bored of her.

Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,ʹ he said, bowing to her. ʹNow, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…ʺ

Finally, they were dismissed. Ara made her way to the Slytherin Common Room with Mariah and Alice. When she entered, her eyes widened.

It was elegance at it's highest.

"What, when Slytherin furnished this place, was it no expense spared?" she asked.

"Something like that. Even though Slytherin was a bitch sometimes, he was good to his students." Alice said.

"You are going to be in our dorm. This girl left, 7th year, and now we have an empty bed." Mariah said, linking her arm with Ara's. Ara smiled.

"Lovely."

Bed sounded amazing right then.

**Sooo? Should I continue? Review!**


End file.
